tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Barthomeloi Regas Elysius
Barthomeloi Regas Elysius (Romaji: Barutomeroi Regasu Erishiasu; Kana and Kanji: バルトメロイ・レガス・エリシアス) is the Master of Caster in the Las Vegas Holy Grail War of Fate/next. He is a Blue-titled and Grand-rank magus of the Mage's Association and a Wizard Marshal of the Clock Tower. In addition, he is a current member of the Barthomeloi family and a former recruit of the Regas family. He aspires to use the Holy Grail to wish for naught but the death of as many dead apostles as the Holy Grail is able to kill, because like all of the Barthomeloi, he really hates the dead apostles with all of the fervor of an extremist and passion of a zealot! ''Profile ''Background Elysius was born as a member of the Barthomeloi family. However, as an infant, he was abducted by the Regas family. Subsequently, he was raised as the heir to the Regas' lineage of Magecraft. However, shortly after he became a 16-year-old, the Regas were destroyed by the Barthomeloi and he was retaken by the Barthomeloi. Afterward, in spite of his status as a Regas sympathizer due to having been raised by the Regas, the Barthomeloi re-educated and re-trained him from a Regas into a Barthomeloi. Eventually, after he managed to accept the fact that the Regas had brought their destruction upon themselves, he was able to accept the fact that he was a Barthomeloi rather than a Regas and then acclimate to life as a Barthomeloi rather than a Regas. ''Personality'' WIP... ''Role ''Fate/next WIP... ''Abilities and Equipment ''Equipment Eden Blue Eden Blue (Romaji: Eden Burū; Kana: エデン ・ブルー) is the Mystic Code of Barthomeloi Regas Elysius. It's a sphere which is composed of dark matter-like ether clumps and exhibits a radius of 120 yards. It can not be interacted with by anyone or anything that is not composed of a specific and unnatural type of dark matter; in addition, it can not be affected by any magical energy other than Elysius' magical energy. It's invisible to anyone whom is not not composed of a specific and unnatural type of dark matter; but to those whom are composed of that specific and unnatural type of dark matter, it takes the form of a celestial body with a tropical forest-like environment. It can function as an aircraft and even a spacecraft; as such, it can and has been used as a sort of space habitat! Magecraft As to be expected of a Barthomeloi, Elysius stands out as a genius even when he is among the most ingenious of magi of his generation! He exhibits a whopping 100 of Blue Blood Noble Magic Circuits that are unique to the Barthomeloi, he is an Average One with access to all of the Five Great Elements, and he exhibits an origin of Interaction. Disciplines * Alchemy (A) - * Elemental Magecraft (A) - * Material Transmutation (A) - Unreal Verse The Unreal Verse (Romaji: Anriaru Bāsu; Kana: アンリアル・バース) is the masterpiece and pride of Barthomeloi Regas Elysius. It's a form of Material Transmutation which allows one to convert baryonic matter into dark matter and then manipulate the dark matter. It functions by using the element of Water to access the baryonic matter's form, the element of Fire in conjunction with the origin of Interaction to deprive the baryonic matter of a supermajority of its interactions, the element of Earth in conjunction with the origin of Interaction to endow the baryonic matter with a number of new interactions, and then the element of Wind to manipulate the newly-made dark matter! Because it allows one to deprive the baryonic matter of any interaction and endow the baryonic matter with any interaction, it can be used transmute a nigh-infinite number of different types of dark matter. Trivia * WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Magus Category:Masters Category:Fate/next